


but me you have forgotten

by Suicix



Series: prompt table challenge: poems by sappho [15]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Independence, Introspection, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was supposed to be the three of them, making it together.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for prompt #14 at Femslash Ficlets' <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/15203.html">Poems by Sappho Prompt Table Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but me you have forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> set post raw 25th july 2016. kayfabe doesn't exist in this for obvious reasons.
> 
> prompt #14:  
>  _but me you have forgotten_

It was supposed to be the three of them, making it together. That’s how Becky thought it would be last year when she and Charlotte and Sasha debuted at the same time, and then again at Wrestlemania when the three of them went head to head for the championship.

Now, it’s only Sasha and Charlotte fighting for that title, and Becky can’t help but feel like a bit of an afterthought. Of course they love her, and of course she _knows_ that, but sometimes, it doesn’t quite feel the same anymore. Instead, it feels like it’s the two of them, and then her, blue and alone. Literally blue, because of Smackdown and all. Sure, Becky’s got friends here, but she hasn’t got either of her _girl_ friends and she misses them.

They talk after the show, but a phone call isn’t the same as actually being there to celebrate Sasha’s win, and Charlotte texting her photo of them – the championship still between them but on Sasha’s shoulder now – certainly isn’t the same as falling asleep between them in a hotel bed. (It makes Becky’s heart both throb with pride and sink at the same time: she’s so _happy_ for Sasha, there’s no denying it, but her own dreams of capturing the title have been shot down for a year now.)

Still, tomorrow is a fresh start on a new show, a chance for Becky to prove herself on her own terms for once. And that’s exactly what she’s going to do, whether Charlotte and Sasha will be there with her in the ring or waiting for her backstage or not.

From here, it’s time for Becky to move forward on her own – with her girlfriends always in her thoughts, but not necessarily beside her every single step of the way.


End file.
